Some conventional peripheral devices utilize rotating access pins for security purposes. As understood in the art, a rotating access pin is a dynamic pin that randomly changes at some time interval or for a new communications session. For example, in addition to the credentials needed to connect to a wireless projector, a rotating access pin may be utilized to ensure that those attempting to connect with the projector are indeed present within the room. In such cases, the current access pin being utilized by the projector is visually displayed so that those within the room can enter the pin into their compute devices, thus allowing the establishment of the connection with the projector.
However, a problem arises when an NFC enabled remote control is used to connect a compute device with a peripheral that utilizes a rotating access pin. Since the pin dynamically changes over time, it cannot be stored within the remote control's static NFC tag. Therefore, much of the convenience provided by the NFC enabled remote is rendered useless.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system that provides a solution to this problem, thus allowing the convenience of an NFC enabled remote and the security of a rotating access pin to be fully realized.